Invention Field
The present invention relates to mariculture systems, and more particularly to an oyster and other molluscan cleansing system suitable for purifying, for example, oysters, clams, mussels or the like. The preferred embodiment of the present invention teaches a structure wherein there is provided a central platform/support structure from which uniformly emanates a plurality of stacked rack support structures, which in turn have therein, generally horizontally situated, vertically stacked tiers of shellfish support trays.
The present invention as implemented teaches a structure particularly suitable for use in open water, as the structure is configured to be implemented in a variety of underwater environments, including salt, brackish, and fresh water, as desired, depending upon the species utilized therewith.
In addition to flexibility from an environmental standpoint, the present system is configured to allow quality control monitoring of the molluscan species during the natural cleansing or purification process, having the capability to monitor access to the system and determining the tampering thereof.
The present system contemplates a ballastable, generally vertical support column, which is of adequate volume to provide variable buoyancy to the system as needed for transport or harvesting operations. The multi-tiered, arrayed system is configured in such a manner as to provide maximum efficiency for supporting the shellfish trays, allowing for full and free circulation of water flow to aid in the purification process, while providing a system which is relatively compact and manageable.
Alternatively, the present invention provides a highly satisfactory environment for oyster growout, wherein immature oysters, or spats, are placed in quantity upon the trays, the trays loaded into the rack system, the racks system engaged to the platform/support structure, all of which is then deposited into a marine environment for a period of time for growout.